Notre Petit Secret
by Poesie-de-Rere
Summary: Traduction de "Our little Secret" de h0use-m0use. Lors d'une mission, Sasuke lutte avec un problème commun pour les jeunes hommes de son age. Et Kakashi se propose de l'aider. Yaoi/Shota KakaSasu. (Rajout : c'est un pur lemon)


**Note de la traductrice :**

Je voulais dire un grand merci à l'auteur h0use-m0use qui m'a autorisé à traduire sa fiction et ainsi vous la faire partager. Thanks a lot !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Il n'y a rien de spécial dans l'écriture de cette fiction c'est une pure scène de sexe. PWP, kakasasu shota porno. Appréciez cette histoire comme elle est. Je ne regrette rien.

* * *

 **~ Notre petit secret ~**

Kakashi s'arrêta sur la branche d'un arbre, regardant derrière lui son jeune élève. Sasuke luttait pour suivre le rythme, ce qui avait attiré l'attention du Jounin, sans parler de la respiration laborieuse de Sasuke lorsqu'il s'arrêta et s'appuya contre un arbre.

« Tout va bien ? » le questionna Kakashi, regardant attentivement Sasuke sans l'accuser directement d'être inapte à une telle course. « C'est la troisième fois que nous devons nous arrêter. »

« Je vais bien, » répondit Sasuke, les jambes raides et les épaules crispées. « Continuez d'avancer Kakashi. »

« Dans l'état dans lequel tu es, on devra de nouveau s'arrêter dans quelques minutes de toute manière. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as été en difficulté toute la journée. »

Les yeux de l'Uchiha se tournèrent vers lui, ses pupilles étaient larges et brillantes. « J'ai dit que j'allais bien ! Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me coucouniez ! »

Kakashi descendit, atterrissant juste devant le garçon. Il ne manqua pas le geste de recul de Sasuke, ainsi que la position défensive de ses mains. « Ça ne sert à rien de continuer si tu n'es pas concentré. C'est dangereux de poursuivre tant que tu es comme ça. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, » grommela Sasuke, les dents serrés.

« Je ne suis pas aveugle, Sasuke, il est évident que quelque chose te dérange. »

« Vous vous trompez- »

« Soit tu me racontes ce qui ne va pas, soit je te ramène au village et tu pourras dire à Tsunade quel est le problème. »

« Pff ! » fit Sasuke, détournant le regard, agrippant et tirant son t-shirt vers le bas. Il tremblait légèrement et il y avait… une légère teinte rosée sur ses joues ?

Le Jounin s'accroupit peut-être que le fait de se mettre à la hauteur de son élève le ferait moins se sentir obliger de faire quelque chose. Mais Kakashi fut surpris par la réaction de Sasuke qui recula d'un pas et resserra la prise sur son t-shirt. Quelque chose le rendait définitivement nerveux, quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas que son Sensei sache.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Sasuke… ? » répéta Kakashi d'une manière extrêmement douce.

« Allez-vous en ! »

« Sasuke, si quelque chose ne va pas- » fit Kakashi, offrant une caresse réconfortante sur le bras du garçon, qu'il repoussa vivement.

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

L'Uchiwa, désemparé, s'appuya plus contre l'arbre, cachant son abdomen comme s'il lui faisait mal. Kakashi pouvait faire cette conclusion, à la façon dont Sasuke essayait de cacher – ah…

Soudain, il comprit.

« C'est normal pour les garçons de ton âge, tu sais, » se risqua-t-il.

« Fermez là ! »

« Il n'y a aucune raison de te sentir gêné… »

« S'il vous plaît, juste… Partez ! »

Kakashi réfléchit s'il laissait quelques minutes à Sasuke pour… se soulager, alors ils pourraient gagner du temps sur la mission plutôt que de s'arrêter constamment.

« Je vais… te laisser seul. »

Il commençait à s'éloigner quand Sasuke l'appela, avec une voix à la fois frustrée et demandant de l'aide, « J'ai essayé… ça… ça ne veut pas partir… »

Kakashi revint sur ses pas, vers un garçon frémissant, et le tourna gentiment vers lui en le prenant par les épaules. Il se retrouva face à face avec un Sasuke au bord des larmes, terrifié, les joues rouges et se pinçant les lèvres.

« Est-ce que ça te fait mal ? » L'homme âgé savait exactement quelle sensation s'était d'être incapable de satisfaire ses désirs. Sasuke acquiesça vivement, tentant de retenir les larmes qu'il ne voulait pas montrer. « Est-ce que ça… empire quand je suis près de toi ? »

Sasuke hocha la tête et détourna son regard. « … Oui, je ne comprends pas ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas en colère. » Il tourna le visage de Sasuke pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Ressentir des sentiments pour ton Sensei est également normal. »

« J'ai essayé mais ça – ça revient tout le temps, » fit Sasuke, embarrassé au plus haut point. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce moment, et ne pouvait que remercier sa bonne étoile du fait que Naruto et Sakura ne soient pas là avec eux.

Kakashi réfléchissait, sa propre morale rentrant en jeu car il avait dans l'idée d'aider l'enfant. Il pouvait annuler la mission et ramener Sasuke chez lui. Mais ça ne ferait qu'humilier d'avantage le pauvre garçon et le problème ne serait pas réglé. Cela signifiait que les missions à venir pourraient être compromises. Mais s'il choisissait la seconde option, étant également dans le droit d'agir ainsi, il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner s'il blessait son élève.

« Tu es assez agé, » commença Kakashi, d'une voix assez forte pour être entendu. « Si tu es consentant… Je peux t'aider. » Sasuke encra son regard dans l'unique œil de son Sensei, quelque chose apparentée à de l'espoir et à de l'incrédulité y passant, alors qu'il passait sa langue brièvement sur sa lèvre inférieure et clignait des yeux comme s'il n'avait pas entendu correctement. « Mais Sasuke… tu dois comprendre qu'il n'y aura pas de suite après ça. Tu ne peux pas t'attacher à moi. »

Kakashi trouva que sa dernière phrase était risible. Un regard avait suffi et il savait que le garçon ressentait trop d'affection pour lui, précisément de la mauvaise manière.

« J'ai besoin que ça parte, » gémit Sasuke, gémissement qui contrastait avec son habituelle confiance en lui-même. « Je ne p-peux pas respirer correctement, ça me fait mal quand je cours, je- ! ».

« Chut, chuut… regardes moi Sasuke. » Kakashi inclina le visage du garçon vers lui une fois de plus. « Je sais, d'accord ? Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Il écarta les mains de Sasuke de devant son aine, ne rencontrant seulement qu'une légère résistance qu'il réprima avec un avertissement 'tututut'. Mais quand il glissa ses doigts sous le t-shirt de Sasuke et ouvra le bouton de son short, Sasuke recula ses hanches, poussant un cri troublé à peine retenu.

« Si tu veux que je t'aides, tu dois me laisser faire, » le réprimanda légèrement Kakashi. Puis il attrapa l'arrière d'une des cuisses de Sasuke et le rapprocha vers lui. « Détends-toi… » Il descendit la fermeture, « Tout va bien… » Le short de Sasuke tomba au niveau de ses genoux. « Tu n'as pas à te sentir intimidé. » Il glissa une main à l'intérieur du boxer de Sasuke et trouva immédiatement le « problème », il enroula fermement sa main autour.

« Ahhn – Ahh ! » Sasuke fut parcouru d'un soubresaut, perdant presque son équilibre avant de se rattraper aux épaules de Kakashi.

« C'est bien, Sasuke, » l'encouragea le Jounin, commençant par quelques vas-et-viens. « C'est ça, appuies-toi sur moi. »

Les sons qui sortaient de la gorge de Sasuke étaient inimaginables. Il gémissait et roucoulait des décibels plus hauts que sa voix habituelle. Elle sonnait à la fois angélique et misérable, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à crier à chaque mouvement sur son sexe. Le garçon était déjà proche de la jouissance, Kakashi le savait. Il avait à peine commencé qu'il sentait déjà du liquide pré-éjaculatoire chaud couler le long de ses doigts.

« Ahh, Sensei ! Je vais- ! »

« Ne te retiens pas. »

« Nggh… ahhh ! Hah ! AHH ! hah… ! »

Kakashi le rattrapa alors que ses jambes le lâchaient, continuant ses gestes pour faire durer doucement l'orgasme. Puis, il retira sa main et attendit que Sasuke reprenne sa respiration. Mais il n'y parvint pas. Et Kakashi réalisa pourquoi Sasuke était si désemparé.

« Combien de fois l'as-tu fait ce matin ? » demanda-t-il, observant l'érection du garçon qui était toujours présente alors que ça ne devrait plus être le cas.

« Deux fois » admit douloureusement le garçon. Il semblait au bord des larmes.

 _\- Merde –_ se maudit Kakashi. La masturbation seule n'avait pas suffi à régler le problème.

« As-tu déjà… » hésita Kakashi, se sentant soudainement lui-même vulnérable. Il ne voulait rien tenter de plus, si possible, mais il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas d'autre choix. « As-tu déjà essayé autre chose que de te toucher ? »

Sasuke secoua la tête.

« Tu n'as jamais utilisé tes doigts… ? »

Un nouveau mouvement négatif de la tête.

Mince. Kakashi aurait grogné s'il n'avait pas l'image de son élève dans sa tête qu'il essayait d'enlever. Voir son Sensei inquiet n'aurait pu qu'accroître sa propre peur.

« Ok…est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? » Cela prit un moment mais il fut soulager de voir finalement le garçon acquiescer. « Bien. C'est bien… J'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance. » C'était risqué, mais expliquer ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire pouvait effrayer Sasuke et ils n'arriveraient à rien. Il devait simplement lui montrer et espérer que la réponse du garçon était sincère. « Ecartes un petit peu les jambes, voilà comme ça. »

Sasuke les écarta autant que son short le lui permettait, et Kakashi senti la prise sur sa veste se resserrer. Il mit un peu de la semence de Sasuke sur ses doigts et les glissa entre les cuisses du jeune homme.

Des mains le frappèrent violemment au niveau du torse. « Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?! »

« Tu m'as dit que tu me faisais confiance, » fit Kakashi, soutenant Sasuke dans le bas du dos. « La masturbation n'a pas suffi à faire partir ton érection. Ceci va le faire. »

Il ne laissa pas l'occasion à Sasuke de prononcer un mot et glissa le bout d'un de ses doigts en lui.

« Nghh ! Sensei, Je ne… » Sasuke plia les genoux, s'enfonçant malencontreusement encore plus. « Je n'aime pas ce que vous me faites ! »

« Tu vas aimer, je te le promets. » Il poussa son doigt encore un peu plus loin.

« Nhh ! Non, stop ! C'est… Je ne… Sensei… ? »

« Douuucement… doucement. Tu es en train de laisser la panique te submerger. Est-ce que ça te fait mal ?

« N-non, » admit Sasuke.

« Alors tout va bien. Ça va aller. »

Kakashi persuadait un peu plus le jeune homme alors qu'il inséra une seconde phalange. Il n'était pas immuniser contre les protestations de Sasuke. Cela lui coûtait de faire ça, et en même temps, il ne voyait pas d'autres options. Il avait déjà franchi la ligne de l'interdit abandonner Sasuke sans l'aider avec la douleur serait la plus grande trahison de confiance qu'il pouvait infliger à son élève. S'il s'arrêtait maintenant, Sasuke se sentirait manipulé et violenté. Il pouvait se sentir ainsi même en ce moment, mais Kakashi devait essayer.

Sur une profonde inspiration, il entra son doigt entièrement, sentant Sasuke se contracter autour de lui comme s'il le repoussait.

« Sensei ! Ahh…! » Sasuke écarta ses genoux jusqu'où ses jambes ne pouvaient aller, et kakashi ne sut dire si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Néanmoins, Sasuke continuait de lutter, et ça il en était sûr. Il en eu la confirmation quand il le regarda dans ses yeux et y lu… de la douleur. Merde !

« Hey, hey, hey, regardes moi…regardes moi… » Sasuke secoua la tête, ses poumons remplis d'air qui allait se transformer en sanglot une fois expiré. Il résistait alors que Kakashi essayait de prendre son visage, secouant la tête et refusant tout geste de réconfort. Il ne voulait rien savoir.

« Tu vas t'ajuster, » promis Kakashi. « Ne me combats pas, petit. Détends-toi. » Il commença à explorer son entrance, en faisant attention de ne pas faire des mouvements de va-et-vient trop brusques, cherchant le point magique.

« Kakashi, je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pa-AH ! » Le corps entier de Sasuke tressauta. Son sexe frappa son ventre et il ne put tenir debout d'avantage, il s'agrippa au cou de Kakashi et se reposa entièrement sur lui. « Qu-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! »

« Ta prostate, » expliqua Kakashi, tordant son doigt contre celle-ci et appréciant le miaulement de plaisir qui s'échappa de la gorge de l'Uchiwa C'était préférable à la douleur. Ça, il ne l'aurait pas toléré. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus d'un doigt pour ça de toute façon, plusieurs auraient été trop douloureux.

« Est-ce que ça fait du bien ? »

« O-Oui –uhn ! Ah, n'arrêtez-pas ! S'il vous plait ! »

Kakashi attrapa Sasuke par l'arrière de son cou, le tenant fermement contre son torse. « Calme toi, je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça. »

« Mnah ! Kakashi Sensei – je vais – »

Kakashi continua légèrement plus fort, laissant un second puissant orgasme traverser le corps de son élève. Et encore une fois ce ne fut pas une surprise que le désir de Sasuke soit encore présent. Mais Kakashi pouvait dire par le fait que le garçon se relâchait dans ses bras, la façon dont les tremblements diminuaient, qu'ils étaient arrivés quelque part.

Il amena Sasuke à un troisième, assourdissant orgasme, supportant presque tout son poids à présent. Kakashi avait fait son possible pour rester aussi neutre que possible, voyant ceci juste comme une autre partie du travail de Sensei, mais les gémissements et les cris du petit commençaient à fissurer cette barrière délicate. Il commençait à ressentir une tension révélatrice dans son pantalon, une délicieuse chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Mais il était hors de question que Sasuke s'en aperçoive. Il se le refusait.

Après une courte pause, il recommença à bouger.

« Kakashi… » Sasuke avala sa salive difficilement, presque incapable de parler avec sa respiration laborieuse. « Ça commence… à faire mal… c'est…tellement sensible, ngh ! »

« Tu es encore dur, » s'excusa Kakashi. « Je dois le faire. Tiens encore un peu. »

C'était incroyable comment Sasuke accepta facilement, cette fois plus que les autres. Il écoutait chaque mot, s'accrochant à la voix de Kakashi comme à une bouée de sauvetage, complètement manipulable dans ses bras. Kakashi pourrait tellement facilement se laisser aller à son propre et douloureux besoin de se toucher et Sasuke ne l'aurait pas repoussé. En fait il envisageait sérieusement cette idée alors qu'il forçait un autre orgasme à arriver à la surface. Mais pour quel genre d'homme passerait-il ?

Aussi fort qu'il le désirait, parce que les bruits que Sasuke faisait ne pouvaient pas provenir d'un enfant, Kakashi ne pouvait se résoudre à prendre cette innocence que le jeune et conflictuel Uchiwa lui présentait.

« Pas plus… Sensei, stop ! »

Kakashi jetta un coup d'œil en bas, vit que Sasuke commençait finalement à perdre sa vigueur. « Une dernière fois devrait faire l'affaire. Je suis là, » l'apaisa Kakashi, pelotant les cheveux humides de Sasuke et sentant une indescriptible proximité à cet instant. Sasuke lui avait ouvert entièrement son cœur, et Kakashi luttait pour conserver cette distance. « Je suis avec toi… »

Sasuke acquiesça en gémissant et pressa sa joue sur l'épaule de Kakashi. Le Sensei le doigta un peu plus rudement qu'avant, sachant qu'il en faudrait un petit peu plus pour le faire jouir de nouveau. Sasuke le griffait partout, rejetait sa tête en arrière et appuyait son visage dans son cou par intervalles. Il donnait des coups de bassins, demandant plus.

« Pl-Plus vite, s'il vous plait, plus vite ! » Kakashi s'exécuta. « Plus fort, ngh ! » Kakashi obtempéra. « C'est tellement – (il ne pouvait plus reprendre sa respiration) – bon ! »

Kakashi serra les dents, reconnaissant que Sasuke ne puisse voir son visage, ou la tension dans son pantalon. Il devait rester garder la tête froide et le contrôle de la situation. Il était en train de succomber à la chose sur laquelle il avait insisté avec Sasuke au début de tout ça et à ne pas faire : s'attacher.

« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Sensei je v- je vais venir ! »

Kakashi ferma les yeux, son cœur battant la chamade. Il s'autorisa à baisser un peu son bouclier quand il siffla, « jouies pour moi, Sasuke. »

« Kakashi Sensei ! »

Il tint son élève fermement alors qu'il convulsait, son corps épuisé par l'effort physique. Il retira son doigt juste à temps pour le rattraper quand il s'effondra. Il l'assit par terre. Il repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux éparses du coin de sa bouche et l'entoura avec son bras, le laissant reposer au creux de son coude, ressentant le besoin de protéger le jeune homme. Il ne pensait plus au fluide collant sur tout son avant-bras, sa veste, le devant de ses jambes il n'avait d'yeux que pour les lèvres rosées de Sasuke, ses joues rouges, ses cils mouillés, son torse palpitant. Il était si beau. Il l'observa tant qu'il le pouvait, pendant que l'enfant était trop distrait pour noter que son Sensei l'admirait d'une manière inappropriée.

Quand Sasuke reprit enfin sa respiration, et réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire, il prit une courte respiration et se raidit. Il regarda son Sensei dans sa vision périphérique, incertain comme qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et si ses jambes n'étaient pas aussi molles que de la gelée, il aurait mis de la distance entre eux deux.

« Tout va bien, » le prévint Kakashi, sentant sa soudaine panique. « Rien de ce qui s'est passé dans cette forêt n'en sortira. Tu as ma parole. »

Sasuke se détendit, seulement légèrement, et timidement essaya de se couvrir avec son t-shirt. Kakashi soupira et remit le garçon debout, et l'aida à se rhabiller. Sasuke était à peine capable de se tenir debout, se soutenant presque entièrement sur l'homme plus âgé. Ce qui était un problème parce que-

« Et pour toi ? »

La question prit Kakashi par surprise, et ce fut à son tour de retenir sa respiration. Sasuke avait dû sentir son érection, ou la voir. Dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas bon.

« Il n'y a pas de 'pour moi', » dit Kakashi d'un ton un peu plus sévère que prévu. « Tu es trop jeune pour considérer de faire ça avec quelqu'un d'aussi âgé que moi. »

« Mais tu es- »

« Je sais. Il n'en est pas question. » Kakashi fut frappé par la déception qu'il lu sur le visage de Sasuke, et avant même qu'il eut le temps de réfléchir sur ce qu'il était sur le point de dire, il ajouta, « Pour l'instant du moins. »

Sasuke se hasarda finalement à faire quelques pas par lui-même. La mission était fichue il pouvait à peine marcher, et ça allait être long pour rentrer au village à son rythme. Pourtant il n'était pas entièrement opposé à l'idée de laisser Kakashi l'aider. Peut-être qu'à l'intérieur de lui-même, il espérait que ça impliquerait qu'il le porte, ou quelque chose avec beaucoup de contact. Il ne voudrait rien de plus que ça, en fait, mais bonne chance pour lui faire admettre une chose pareille.

« Et si je ne veux pas que ça reste ici ? »

« Hmm ? »

Sasuke tourna assez la tête pour attraper le regard de son Sensei. « Et si je ne veux pas que ce qui s'est passé reste ici ? »

Quelque chose de chaud et d'envieux passa à travers les veines de Kakashi. « Quand tu es prêt, Sasuke. »

~owari~

* * *

 **A/N :** Si vous avez aimé, il y en a d'autres comme celle-ci qui arrivent. Si vous n'avez pas aimé, Kakashi vous lancera un chidori. Une petite review s'il vous plait ?

 **Note de la traductrice :** Et voilà le petit chef-d'œuvre ! J'ai vraiment essayé de coller un maximum au texte et de garder le vocabulaire utilisé par l'auteur. Toutes les reviews seront pour h0use-m0use puisque c'est elle l'auteur. Je vous propose de les écrire sur la page de sa fic dont je vais mettre le lien après ceci. Essayez de la faire en anglais si possible pour que ce soit plus facile pour h0use-m0use de comprendre. Si ce n'est vraiment pas possible, elle comprend un petit peu le français alors si ce n'est pas trop compliqué, ça devrait passer.

J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir que moi quand j'ai lu la fic et quand je l'ai traduite. Merci d'être passé et à bientôt !

Poesie-de-Rere.

Our Little Secret (original fic) : www fanfiction net/s/10512597/1/Our-Little-Secret (remplacer les espaces par des points, j'ai mis ça comme ça sinon il ne voulait pas prendre le lien)


End file.
